


Prison break fanfic (I don't know a name yet)

by jailedcrane



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jailedcrane/pseuds/jailedcrane
Summary: short prison break related chapters.updated whenever i feel like it.disclaimer: while writing this, i've watched not everything of s4 yet. i also didn't watch s5 yet. so i don't know everything that happened, or all characters.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. 1

everything is blurry. i am tired. i just woke up.

i look around and see a room i don't recognize. i'm sitting on a cold floor. what is this place? i try to stand.

fuck.

handcuffed.

leaning to the radiator that's behind me, i try to figure out where i am. i don't think i've ever seen this before. if i didn't see this before, was i unconscious when i got here? right now i'm just hoping for someone like Sara to open the door that's in front of me, and then we would leave. but no, that didn't happen yet. on the floor i see something, but i'm not sure what it is. it looks sharp. maybe?

i stand. luckily they didn't put a rope around my legs. or footcuffs.

whatever.

i try to get my feet on the 'something'. my leg isn't long enough. it's too far away. i sit down again. then i lay down, and try to get closer to the 'something'. YES! i got it! slowly i push it to myself. it's around the same size as my hand. alright, let's try this. i try to lockpick my handcuffs.

then i hear footsteps.


	2. 2

my handcuffs just got unlocked. the door opens.

'michael'.

i look at the door. a person i don't recognize is standing there. 'who are you?' i ask.

'maybe you'll ever discover that, if you would be alive. and that's not a big chance.'

i'm hoping he doesn't see my unlocked handcuffs.

'1 hour and i will come back. then i'm going to ask you a few questions. and i need answers.'

he leaves the room.


End file.
